Possessive Lover
by Kikurishi
Summary: Allen just having a bad day,especially his possessive boyfriend that can't never had enough when they having 'fun'.YAOI


**I'm such a Chaoji hater..sorry for any Chaoji's fan out there!! I hate him the moment he insulting Allen when he trying to help Tyki at the Ark.S*** you Chaoji!! I love Tyki darn you, what's wrong with helping him?!! Sorry again for Chaoji's fan, and for Chaoji's hater..you welcome to mock him.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM…Thank God...**

Hell breaks loose

Allen and Lavi just provoked the Mad,crazy,maniac,so-not-normal creature..uhh Komui when they both accidentally entered Lenalee's room when she was only using a towel.

**Flashback**

_Allen and Lavi just returned from their last mission "Moyashi-chan,where is your darling?" poking the younger boy shoulder to get his attention "Lavi,don't do tha-" Allen could feel a breeze past through him when he saw Lavi just got punch on his midsection_

_Surprisingly it was Allen's 'darling' standing in front of him in a protective manner like a hero that just arrived in time to protect his lady "Baka usagi!! No one touching my moyashi other than me! only me and me alone!!" jerking on the fallen bunnyman_

_The pity bunnyman rubbed his midsection cursing the pain "Yuu-chan,that was so mean of you!! I still haven't touch your cute loveable moyashi..yet" Lavi grinned as he can decipher the moment he saw the mad samurai unsheathed his Mugen…'ass' I'm goin' to lose my head' he thought_

_XXX_

_It take little Allen-chan to calm down his lover, possessive lover that is. Of course it was not easy when Allen had to give his lover a passionate kiss in exchange for Lavi pathetic life, not to mentioned when the raven haired took that chanced to molest and groping Allen's private part_

_Holding his lover hand, the three figures headed to the cafeteria "__**NO FAIR**__" Lavi pout "how come you only hold yuu-chan's hand moyas-" again Mugen pointed on his neck,just a little bit and lavi will become a headless Halloween monster. "His __**mine **__usagi, it's only fair that he allowed to hold me only!" deadly glared, scary._

"_Mou..Yuu, don't do that to Lavi please?" unnoticed by Allen those cute pleading eyes really turn kanda on as he pulled Allen into another passionate kiss "nmm..y-yuu~~" as kanda move to Allen neck sucking the sweet delicate skin "ngh..ahh..hnn.." when he felt kanda exploring his torso under his shirt,smirking and satisfied Kanda pinned his petite lover to the wall. The Japanese boy continued marking his sweet Allen by licking the boy earlobe "hah…ngh…y-yuu..don't stop" nuzzling the boy and biting his collarbone as he trailed his tongue from Allen's chest to his neck "Heh..moyashi you taste so damn good, I could 'eat' everything of you now" moving his hand inside Allen pant stroking the boy member "ngh! yuu…hnn..faster~~" he was so close to his release _

"_Come for me moyashi" pumping Allen member even harder and faster enjoying the moans from younger boy, such a seductive moans and Kanda want to hear more and more "Yuu…I'm..y-yuu..I'm going ahh..y-yuu ng-ahhhh!!" a warm liquid spilled around Kanda's hand as he licked the cum away "Moyashi..everything of you taste so…delicious" kanda smirking kissing Allen passionately sliding his tongue in "Allen, remember this..only I can touch you and have you. Everything of you belong to me, even your beautiful soul belong to me" pulling Allen in warm embrace._

_They forgot, oh yes they __**totally**__ forgot_

_The bunnyman was with them too the whole time,such cruelty of fate he have to see all that hot sex between his two best for him he brought a box..I mean ten boxes of tissue to restrained the massive blood loss he been facing the moment Kanda yuu jumped to 'action'. Note to Lavi, next time take a pictures_

"_Holy S** yuu, I was here you know?!!" Lavi grinned as he patted Kanda back "At least next time a little warning won't be so hard!" again, Mugen pointed to his neck _

_XXX_

_Lavi and Allen were summoned to Komui office,this really irritating Allen since they just returned from their last mission. He have less 'Kanda time' every time he had go on mission .The white-haired was knocked back to his sense when Lavi waving his hand in front of his face, maybe Lavi can tell he was spacing out?_

_Arrived at torture's room..no wait komui office, a pile of books fall on top of Lavi pinning him to the floor. Breathless under the nasty books, only his hand managed to slipped out from the 'cave' of the books as Allen and Reever haste to dig Lavi out while komui just wear a cheerleader costume holding his 'pom pom' and performed the-way-komui-cheering dance move to raised their spirits in rescuing Lavi from the 'worm hole'_

_Succeeding helping Lavi, Komui praised himself to able to finish his 'job' only make Lavi burst out in anger ready to strangle the mad man but was held back by Allen and Reever_

"_So komui,why called us here in the first place?" Lavi were holding a darts thinking to stab Komui with it only to be held back by Allen and Reever…again. "I was thinking if both of you could convince my Lenalee to wear this?" Komui pulled a Cat costume from his desk "Why not ask her by yourself? Allen holding the material admiring the smoot- __**"DON"T TOUCH!!!!!"**__ what is wrong with this crea..komui? _

"_Komui already asked Lenalee, but she keep refusing his brother request" Reever explaining while reading a file that he picked from the floor. Of course anyone would be disagree, only idiot would be agree to wear those stupid thing._

"_So that is why you both will help me to convince my sweet Lenalee~~" komui twirled around only to get stomped by Lavi and Allen leaving Reever to sweat dropped_

_Unknowing the reason why they even agreed to help Komui,Lavi and Allen open Lenalee's door only to find her…half naked. Reminder to them both, knocked before enter._

_After Lenalee's scream be heard through the Order, another few minutes later the Komurin III appeared from nowhere and begin to attacking Allen and Lavi_

**End of Flashback **(That is one freaking long flashback -_-")

"We're so dead Allen!!!!!!" panting and running for their life

"Shut up Lavi!! You keep repeating the line for almost 103 times already!!" Allen hit Lavi's head, still got a chance to do that even at the brink of their life

Komurin preparing to attack as it fired another blast targeting the two 'rats', Allen and Lavi evaded the attack..both eyes open wide when they saw all the cannons Komurin prepared

Kanda was pissed off when someone or something dare to destroy his time of meditating 'whatever the fucking thing that made all those noises, it was so dead' kanda exit from that room only to find his moyashi being chased and been harmed by a crazy giant robot

"**HELL NO!!!NO ONE TOUCHING WHAT'S MINE!!" **unsheathing his Mugen and dashed towards the crazy damn robot

XXX

Allen was so glad his lover were there to protect him, pity Lavi though when Kanda used him as a bait. He approached Kanda and hugged him "yuu..I don't even know how to pay you back,you just sa-" he was silent when he felt Kanda finger on his lips

Kanda smirked "well..there is one way you can pay me back…_Allen_" shiver run through Allen spine from Kanda voice

_In Kanda's room_

"Don't muffled your moans Allen, let me hear it" kanda move Allen hands from his mouth "Y-yuu..I..ngh!" as he felt kanda thrust into him "Ngh..yuu,you..still haven't had enou-ahh!! Kanda hold Allen hips as he moved faster and deeper into Allen

"I want you to come for me again Allen' he already fucked his lover for almost four hours and Allen had come for several times, yet it's still not enough to satisfied Kanda

"y-yuu..ah..nmm..fuu" fisting the sheets as a tears slide down from his eyes, Kanda wiped the tears with his thumb and blow a kiss to his lover belly as he can see Allen was panting heavily. Soft moans escaped from Allen and Kanda keep thrusting harder, in and out as Allen whimpers from the pain and the pleasure at the same time

"hah..hah..I'm!! ngh..y-yuu!!!I'm-" as Kanda seales Allen's lips with his own "I know Allen, come for me"

"Hyaa~~" Allen cum were spilled and kanda licked Allen thigh to devour the white liquid. How he love the taste of his little lover, smirking…biting and nipping Allen's neck as he still haven't had enough

"yuu..please stop..I'm tired already. If you keep doing this I won't be able to walk for the rest of the week.." Allen begging to his lover, true the fatigue already get the best of him. He was prepared to fall into a deep slumber when he felt a finger stroking his cock roughly "Urgh..wha-..yuu?" he looked to his lover that still on top of him

"Who said we were done here Allen? Not yet, I want more and more Allen" Kanda pressed his body to his lover "WHAT? nooooo!! enough yuu! I'm tired…please enough yuu.." it was such a waste of time when he felt his lover began his another moved

"This time Allen, I want it to be hurt…not to hurt..just enough to let me hear your seductive moans"

**THE END**

Eh…so guys..try used your own imagination about kanda another rounds with moyashi,poor him..kanda will never got enough if you ask endure it Allen-chan…


End file.
